La primera cazadora
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: En la vida es imposible no cometer errores, algunos son irremediables, o eso creemos. Artemis milenos atras cometio un fatídico error y su entonces lugarteniente murio. Cuándo descubrio la verdad trato de ponerlo remedio pidiendo ayuda a su tío Hades pero este se nego. Ahorra milenios después su mejor amiga volvio pero ella no quiere volver a tener ninguna clase de vinculo con ella


Persephone Jackson, trece años, hija de Poseidon rey de los mares y los oceanos estaba sentada en una rama de uno de los muchos arboles que rodean el campamento mestizo, sus ojos estaban fijos en un grupo de niñas que estaban delante de la Casa Grande. Todas iban vestidas igual: camisas blancas, chaquetas de plata, pantalones de camuflaje de color plateado, y botas de combate negras.

La vista de Percy estaba en la joven de aparentemente trece años que estaba hablando con Quiron. La niña tenía el cabello largo de color castaño rojizo, los ojos aunque ella desde su posición no podia verlos sabia que eran un hermoso color plata, extremadamente cautivadores pero tambien intimidantes pués en ellos se refleja un inmenso poder. Sus facciones solo podian describirse como hermosas.

Eran las Cazadoras de Artemis y la misma diosa.

Había oido que de vez en cuando se pasan por el campamente y suelen participar en un CLB (captura la bandera) VS el campamento. Desde la primera vez que llego al campamento Percy rezó a todas las deidades de la suerte y la fortuna para nunca coincidir ni con la diosa ni con sus cazadoras. Durante más de un año sus rugos fueron escuchados pero su suerte llego a su fin pensó con tristeza y pesar mientras seguia observando a las cazadoras desde su posición.

La unica vez que vio a la diosa en persona fue cuando entrego el rayo de regreso a Zeus, e incluso entonces solo fueron unos instantes.

Ahorra te preguntaras que es lo que tiene Percy en encontra de Artemis o sus cazadoras. Pués es sencillo, vereis Percy hizo lo imposible, recordo su vida pasada. Toda su vida pasada.

Recordo su vida como Persephone, la Primera Cazadora de Artemis y mejor amiga de esta.

¿Qué tendra eso de malo? Deberia estar alegre de volver a su vieja amiga ¿no?. Lo que tiene de malo es como acabo su vida. La serie de sucesos que destruyeron su mundo. Todo empezo cuando su amiga trajo a ese hombre... su hermano Orion al campamento consigo tras volver de una cazeria. Desde el primer momente que fijo su vista en él Percy se dio cuenta de cuan vil y repugnante persona era ese hombre, llevo sus preocupaciones a su diosa, solo para que esta las despidiese como si nada actuando como si solo fuera el odio de Percy hacia los hombres lo que la empujaban en sus acciones.

Orion se dio cuenta de que Percy lo había calado y constantemente con mentiras y engaños volvio más y más a Artemis en contra de la cazadora.

Un día Percy vio a Orion violando a una de las cazadoras, ella actuo y se enfrento a este. Mientras ellos combatian la joven cazadoras huyo de regreso al campamento a pedir ayuda a sus hermanas. La lucha duro varios minutos pero pronto se hizo claro que la habilidad de Percy era muy superior a la de Orion. En un punto de la batalla con Orion ya desarmado y de rodillas a sus pies, rogo clemencia con falsas promesas de que iba a cambiar, le prometio riquezas, hasta le prometio casarse con ella a cambio de que no lo matase pero Percy no se dejo engañar y le atraveso el pecho con su espada. Nada mas hacerlo una, dos, tres, cuatro flechas le atravesaron el cuerpo. Aún de pie volvio la cabeza y la vio, su diosa en su forma adulta con el arco levantado. Conmocionada cayo al suelo. Murio al instante.

Miles de años después ella renacio cono Persephone Jackson nuevamente una semidiosa y nuevamente hija de Poseidon. Nadie a exepción del rey del inframundo y su esposa saben que ella tiene todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Dado que su pariencia fisica y gran parte de su personalidad es exactamente la misma que en su ultima vida todos los que la conocian en su ultima vida y que aun viven (inmortales) pueden hacer la conección entre las dos Percys.

Claro para dejarlo más claro y evidente su habilidad con el arco es una buena pista, todos los hijos de Poseidon son conocidos por ser pesimos arqueros, en cambio ella es una natural. Su habilidad incluso sobrepasa a la de los hijos de Apollo.

Su estilo a la hora de combatir ya sea mano a mano o con espadas, lanzas... es otra pista pués es el mismo que en su ultima vida.

Ella era un muy raro caso de una reencarnación perfecta y pura segun su tío Hades.

Suspiro mientras alejaba sus ojos del grupo antes de que alguna de ellas se diera cuenta de que estaban siendo obseravadas. Salto del arbol aterrizo en el suelo con gracia y estilo. Sin volver a mirar al grupo ni una sola vez echo a correr en dirección de los establos.

La suerte nuevamente no estuvo de su lado y tanto Artemis como Zoe se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas. Claro que los campistas y las cazadoras no se llevan bien pero nadie se atrevia a hacer nada mientras la diosa esta en un radio de diez kilometros. Lo que levananto la curiosidad de las dos mujeres no era que estuvieran siendo observadas, no, si no que la persona que los obseraba que muy buena ocultando su presencia. Las demás cazadoras siguen completamente ajenas a la persona que momentos antes estaba en el arbol mirandolas con ojos de halcon.

Hacía unos dias que un grupo de semidioses formado por la hija de Poseidón, una hija de Athena y una hija de Ares volvierón de una busqueda trayendo con ellos el vellocino de oro. No solo salvaron el árbol de Thalia regresando la barera que pretege al campamento de monstruos a su antiguo esplendor si no que tambien la misma Thalia volvio. La magia del vellocino era más poderosa de lo que esperaban, Artemis había oido de las hazañas de Percy Jackson desde que un año atras la joven semidiosa aparecio en el campamente y sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento se enfrento al Minotauro y salio victoriosa.

Luego estaba su talento natural en el tiro con arco, todos los niños de Poseidón eran pesimos arqueros a exepción de una semidiosa que llevaba milenios muerta, rapidamente cambio su línea de pensamiento no queria volver q revivir esos recuerdos. Eran demasiado doloroso recordar el peor error que en toda su vida inmortal tuva la estupidez de cometer. Nada más disparar esas flechas se arrepentio y dejando caer su arco al suelo corrio al lado de su cazadora. Pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba muerta. Nunca antes sintio tanta tristeza ni tanto dolor en su vida inmortal. Después de eso ella trato por todos los medios posibles que su tío Hades le permita ir en su reino para volver a ver a su cazadora y disculparse, de rodillas si fuera nesesario.

Durante siglossu tío se nego y cuando finalmente este accedio a darle al menos algo de información sobre su cazadora descubro que ella ya habia reencarnado dos veces y que ahorra se encontrada en la Isla de los Bienaventurados. Tambien descubrio que ella no queria tener nada que ver con ella nunca más, no queria volver a verla jamas. Lo cual le rompio aún más el corazón pero ella la entendia. Ella la había traicionado. Y si habia algo que su mejor amiga nunca perdonase más aun viniendo de un ser tan cercano a ella era la traición.

Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza que que Percy Jackson y su querida amiga fueran la misma persona, pero sabia que era imposible su amiga ya había reencarnado dos veces y se encontrada en el mejor lugar del universo para los muertos, la Isla de los Bienaventurados.


End file.
